1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved semi-rimless eyeglass frame assembly and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of rimless or semi-rimless spectacle or eyeglass frames are available to the public for many types of eyeglasses, including corrective, sunglasses, or safety eyeglasses. So-called "rimless" eyeglasses support the lenses at selected points, instead of having the edges of the lenses held in grooves in a surrounding plastic or metal frame. This type of construction generally provides the user with lighter weight and resulting comfort, as well as the ability to modify the lens dimension, or simply to replace a damaged lens. Eyeglass frames of this type also provide a more aesthetic appearance.
A rimless spectacle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,566 to Shelton. This reference discloses the importance of each element used in the construction of the spectacle to provide the style and light weight desired. The disclosure specifically provides for a rimless spectacle front lens supporting assembly which includes a pair of lenses residing in a contiguous relationship, connected to a bar which extends across the brow of the wearer, and a novel nose bridge assembly which includes front and back members joined together to support the lenses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,616 to Kurosaka discloses a frame for a pair of spectacles which allows for adjustments in the dimensions of the frame to accommodate a wide range of lens sizes and shapes. Kurosaka teaches the use of a spectacle frame wherein the lenses are retained within rims by thin wires. A groove is formed around the outer peripheral edge of each lens and a protrusion on the rim engages the groove on the upper edge as the wire engages the groove on the lower edge.
Other rimless or semi-rimless eyeglasses provide users with the ability to interchange lenses easily. U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,915 to Evans discloses an interchangeable eyeshield which enables outdoor enthusiasts, who wear protective glasses in a variety of weather conditions, to shield their eyes from the various elements such as rain, overcast, sun and wind. Evans discloses an all weather eyeshield system comprising a plurality of interchangeable, frameless lenses, a pair of bows for holding a lens selected to be worn for a specific weather condition, and a means for releasably engaging each bow to the selected lens.
Although providing for interchangeability, light weight, comfort, and a stylish appearance, none of the foregoing, or similar frames would be suitable in safety eyewear applications. For safety eyeglasses, all of the advantages of a rimless or semi-rimless frame are desired, along with the requirement for safety eyeglass frames to be durable and provide a sturdy connection to safety lenses.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a rimless or semi-rimless eyeglass frame assembly. A further object of the invention is to provide a rimless or semi-rimless eyeglass frame assembly which can be used with corrective eyeglasses, sunglasses, as well as safety eyeglasses.